


Movies

by Birdgirl90



Series: Selfcerts: For Him [4]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Male self insert, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5747104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdgirl90/pseuds/Birdgirl90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you learn a little about what really goes on behind closed doors with that video recorder Boss bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Hey lovelies!  
> I have no excuse.  
> Enjoy! :)
> 
> ~Birdie

It starts when you find Adam, the ocelot who calls you by name after your last few encounters and demands the same of you.  Though you would call him by name in a heartbeat, anyway; the way Adam falls off your tongue feeding into your climax when he pushes you into the mattress or sucks you off.

The trip to his room is purely professional, the halls of the new MSF location Kaz found echoing as you walk.  You have a few files in hand as you approach the door.  What you don’t expect is to hear your name moaned from within.  You pause, listening.  Adam’s moaning and sighing, and you have an idea of what’s going on before you knock on the door.

The door opens and it’s yet another surprise: the Boss himself stands before you, cigar lighting his face as he breathes in.

“Ah,” he says, voice gruff.  “You’re the one he won’t shut up about.  Might as well come in.”

You step into the dimly lit room.  It smells like sex and sweat already, and you feel heat creep into your gut.  Adam lays on the floor still in his blue and white sleeveless telnyashka, pants around his knees, thick dick exposed.  He’s flushed across his angular face, long fingers running his length.  He cracks his eyes to look at you.

“Hey,” he mumbles, red scarf loose around his pale neck.  “Want in?”

“What?” you ask, confused.

And that’s when you see it -  a camera on a stand in the corner, focused on Adam, red light indicating it’s recording.  Boss settles in beside it, legs spread and his own bulge visible as he takes another puff.  Somehow, the embers of his cigar make him look nearly demonic and yet so fucking handsome; no wonder Miller chases after him like a schoolgirl.

“What the hell,” you muse.  “Are you really-”

“It’s purely for recreational purposes,” Boss informs you, eyeing you up and down with his steely blue eye.  “At least for now.”

Adam’s completely still on the floor.  

“Come on,” he coos.  “Come play.”

It’s warm in the room and the cigar smoke makes your head light.  Seeing Adam so prone, the man who dominates you time and time again, your superior for Christ’s sake, on the floor arousing you more than you ever thought possible.

“Alright,” you agree, setting the files down by Boss.  “I’m in.”

Boss lets out a chuckle, low and deep, almost like a growl.  He angles the camera.

“Strip,” he tells you.  “All of it.  And go slow.”

Slowly you remove your fatigues, aware the entire time you’re being watched by both men and the camera.  As you slide out of your boxers, you’re completely exposed and it makes your hardening cock twitch and face flush.

“Good,” Boss purrs.  “Now join him on the floor, on your knees between his legs.”

You oblige, happily settling in between Adam’s long spread legs, the legs that ride beside your hips nearly nightly now.  Precum drips out of his aching length and you want to suck him so bad, the flames in your stomach spreading through your chest and groin, your arousal growing.  Adam’s long fingers haven’t moved since you’ve entered the room, and you notice he’s shaking.  He lets out a small whimper.

“Boss,” he groans.

Boss laughs, takes another cigar puff.

“Alright boys,” he says, voice husky behind his bearded lips.  “Don’t look at the camera.  Adam, slowly touch yourself again.  You -” he points in your direction - “kiss him, moving along the jaw, and take off his scarf.”

Adam’s fingers start moving again, graceful as always, and you move to his face.  30 looks good on him, with the silver at his temples complementing his ash blond hair and his blue eyes keen, still young enough to play but old enough to have seen parts of the world you can’t comprehend yet.  You cup his jaw in one hand, aware of his fingers and dick grazing your stomach.  

When you kiss him, it’s deep and filled with moans.  He nearly growls into your mouth; it’s sloppy and wet, teeth and tongue and slick sucking noises.  You could drown in his mouth, you want to drown in him, to bury yourself until there’s nothing left, to-

“Good,” Boss interrupts and you remember with a white hot jolt the camera on you both.  “Now along his jaw and down his neck, carefully removing the scarf.  Adam, I need you to stop touching yourself now and hold onto his shoulders.”

Those nimble hands grab your bare shoulders, fingers spread on the back of your neck as you taste along the light beard coming in and down the pale flesh of his elegant neck.  You move the scarlet fabric as Boss ordered, nibbling and sucking down to the crook of Adam’s shoulder and neck.  You start to move along, licking your way to the hollow at his neck base as he arches his neck back to grant you more access, both of you already panting.

Boss’ strained voice directs you further.

“Take his clothes off, and work your way down to his cock, slowly and thoroughly.”

You glance out of the corner of your eye before obeying, pleased to see Boss with his dick out of his fatigues and in his own hand as he watches.  He wants a show, and you are more than willing to give him one, you think, as you expose the bare skin of Adam’s body.  You work down his chest, paying careful attention to his nipples and sternum before running fingers along his ribcage and trail of light hair that leads to his cock, arching your back as you go.  There are two different groans as you do, and you sigh into Adam’s squirming skin, pleased you go the reaction you wanted.

“Now move so your head is between his legs again,” Boss all but pants.  “Adam, wrap your hand around your cock, then you put your hand on top of his.”

Adam curls delicate yet strong fingers around his heated length, dripping with precum that makes your mouth water.  You wrap your palm around him, your pulse in your ears and your dick aching, needing release as badly as you want to give him it.

“Now go.”

The pace starts slow, your hand moving with Adam’s up and down his velvety skin.  The tip of his cock’s slick and you rub a thumb over it on the way up, eliciting a moan and whine with a buck of angular hips.  You hold him down with your free hand without being told to, and growl.  Across the room, a deep moan echoes faintly, and the thought of both of your superiors entering climax thanks to you makes you burn white hot.  Faster and faster your hands go, Adam keening and squirming under you.  You can feel his hand shake and his cock twitch, and you know he’s close.  Not a minute passes from your realization and he cums, sticky and hot, all over his stomach and your hands.

“Lick it,” Boss grunts.  “Lick it all.”

You eagerly bend your head down to run your tongue along Adam’s belly and cock, enjoying the bitter salt in your mouth.  He’s looking at you and you hold his eyes as you lick his long shaking fingers slowly, one by one, releasing them with little wet pops for the hot confines of your mouth.  You do the same with your own fingers, pleased with the small whine that escapes his mouth.

“Oh god,” Boss moans and you can hardly take much more of this, your own release close without even touching yourself.  “Adam...suck him.”

There’s no need to tell him twice.  You rock back on your arms as Adam crawls to you on all fours, panting and covered in sweat.  He wraps one hand firmly around your base, and you shudder.  This won’t take long.  You’re already building that familiar white hot heat as he lowers wet lips around you, tongue swirling your tip, the graze of teeth as he bobs up and down you causing you to buck your hips and cry out.

“Fu-uck,” Boss moans, and from a quick glance you see him nearly doubled over, pumping himself to the same pace as Adam’s head.  “Fuck his mouth.”

You grab Adam’s blond hair and rock into him, the tip of your cock hitting the back of his throat, your body aching and building and burning until you cum with a loud cry and-

Your release fills Adam’s mouth and throat completely, and his eyes water as he swallows, a small choke escaping him.  You grin at him, panting and hair stuck to your forehead as Boss releases salty and hot from his corner, grunting and growling.  Adam lifts off you with a final lick to your dick before running his hands up your body to grip your face and kiss you.  You can taste your hot release on his tongue and it sends a lewd shiver through you.

“And cut,” Boss tells you weakly.  “Nicely done boys.”

Adam gives a chuckle and you stand, stretching your back.  The camera’s off as you dress again, helping Adam pull his tank over his head and him helping you fasten your boots.  Boss pulls the camera off the stand and starts to clear things away, his chest still heaving.

“Thanks for the papers, soldier,” he tells you as he picks up your forgotten files.  “Dismissed.”

You grin at Adam, one he returns and makes your heart race yet again, before heading to the door.  You open it and step out, then let out a small laugh.  Commander Miller’s standing beside it, leaning on the wall, face flushed and hand in his pants.  He at least has enough shame to look somewhat embarrassed at being caught, and you wink at him.

“You’ll have to ask Boss for a copy,” you say before you head down the way you came, enjoying the unexpected power rush that floods you.

Maybe, you think, you should go into acting.


End file.
